


По соседству с храмом черти водятся (яп. Теrа no tonari ni oni ga sumu)

by Inserta



Category: Bleach
Genre: Alternate Canon, Humor, M/M, PWP, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-04
Updated: 2015-09-04
Packaged: 2018-04-19 00:03:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4725224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inserta/pseuds/Inserta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ренджи "прилетело" по голове, и он стал слышать мысли своего капитана, а в тихом омуте... (18+)</p>
            </blockquote>





	По соседству с храмом черти водятся (яп. Теrа no tonari ni oni ga sumu)

**Author's Note:**

> "По соседству с храмом..." - японский вариант поговорки про тихий омут.

Абараи открыл глаза и увидел потолок Госпиталя. Как он туда попал, Ренджи не имел никакого представления. Он попытался приподняться.  
Дежуривший около его постели офицер вскочил:  
– Лейтенант Абараи, не вставайте!  
– Что произошло?  
– По официальной версии нестабильное состояние шикая во время высвобождения зампакто рядового Акугавы из шестого отряда привело к обрушению кровли казарм. Вам, лейтенант Абараи, упал большой кусок черепицы на голову.  
– Понятно.  
Меноса лысого понятно! Абараи помнил, как им стены ломали, и ничего его буйной головушке не было, а тут простая черепица…  
– Позже зайдет наш офицер, сменит повязку, постарайтесь не двигаться.  
– Больше никто не пострадал? Акугава?..  
– Нет, лейтенант, не беспокойтесь. С ним все отлично.  
– Хорошо.  
Абараи мутило. Он закрыл глаза, пытаясь заснуть. На веках танцевали цветные круги.  
– _Только этот…_ – послышался голос капитана Кучики. – _Эта пародия на лейтенанта могла угодить к Унохане во время инвентаризации._  
– Капитан? – Ренджи приоткрыл один глаз. Никого в палате не было. Странно, ему показалось, что Кучики здесь рядом, чуть ли не в паре шагов. И жутко недовольный, что даже раздражения в голосе не потрудился скрыть.  
– Капитан Кучики не заходил? – спросил Ренджи у вошедшего офицера.  
– Нет, к вам – нет. Капитан Кучики беседует с капитаном Уноханой о вашем здоровье.  
– А-а... Значит, показалось.  
Ренджи вздохнул.  
– Дайте осмотреть вашу голову, – медик ощупал его затылок. – Опухоль спала. Сегодня уже снимем повязки, а завтра вернетесь к службе.  
Он шепнул лечебное заклинание, и Абараи провалился в забытьи.

***

Минут пять Ренджи воевал с шевроном, потом пытался пригладить торчащие во все стороны из пышного хвоста волосы. И посчитал, что к явлению перед капитанскими строгими очами готов. Но стоило ему отодвинуть фусума в офис, как капитан недовольно буркнул, даже не поднимая головы:  
_– Принесло дурня…_  
– Зато честный! – обиделся за себя Ренджи. – С добрым утром, капитан.  
– При чем тут твоя честность? – удивился Кучики. И взглянул на лейтенанта строго. _– Никто и не спорит о твоей честности, только об умственных способностях._  
Ренджи моргнул. Хотя он явственно слышал обидные слова, произнесенные голосом Кучики, губы того не двигались. Странно все это было.  
Неужели пока он валялся в Госпитале, капитан выучился чревовещанию, и теперь использует полученные навыки, чтобы подколоть в очередной раз лейтенанта?  
– Капитан?!  
– Займись уж делом, Ренджи, – Кучики вернулся к изучению бумаг и будто под нос начал бурчать: _– Я не намерен тратить свое время еще и на твою работу, не для того лейтенанта я брал…_  
Ренджи на деревянных будто ногах прошел к своему столу. Бурчание Кучики он решил воспринять как галлюцинации после удара по голове. Надо бы проверить еще раз в Госпитале, вдруг все серьезней, чем кажется.  
_– Идиоты!_ – в сердцах воскликнул Кучики.  
Ренджи даже вздрогнул и во все глаза уставился на капитана.  
Кучики все также сидел над документом, лицо его было крайне сосредоточенным. Почувствовав видимо, что лейтенант на него смотрит, он, не отрываясь от изучения ведомости, спросил:  
– Что-то случилось, Ренджи?  
– Нет, капитан, – поспешил оправдаться Абараи. – Показалось… наверное.  
– Если твое, лейтенант, самочувствие не позволяет нормально вести дела, сходи в четвертый отряд, – и добавил уже с какой-то нежностью, испугавшей Ренджи до нервной дрожи: _– дурень._  
Ренджи потер лоб вспотевшей ладонью.  
– Наверное, капитан. Вот разберусь с этим и схожу вечером. Только это…  
– Да?  
– …Не обзывайтесь больше, хорошо?  
Кучики оставил это без ответа, хотя Ренджи показалось, будто он шепнул, что вроде вслух никогда Абараи и не обзывал. Выглядел капитан озадаченным.  
Ренджи, впрочем, тоже.  
Но больше на странные реплики от капитана не реагировал. Даже когда Кучики назвал главнокомандующего козлом, раз составляет такие идиотские требования к ведомости, а потом и вовсе прошелся по родословной составителя злосчастного отчета.  
Так или иначе, стоило Ренджи просмотреть последнюю бумажку, он чуть ли не в шунпо ушел, выбегая из офиса в сторону госпиталя.  
Провериться.

***

– Все с вами в порядке, лейтенант, – мягко сказала капитан Унохана. – Рейацу в норме, никаких негативных отклонений. Никаких последствий удара.  
Поход в госпиталь ничего не дал, Унохана даже не прописала ничего, И Ренджи поплелся в казармы. Его встретили Акугава с виноватым и понурым видом и Рикичи. Они вытянулись в струнку.  
– Вольно, – махнул им рукой Ренджи. – Где капитан?  
– В своей комнате. Просил не беспокоить, только если опять нашествие какое-либо будет.  
– Так и сказал? – изволил себе усомниться Абараи.  
– Нет, конечно! – ответил Рикичи. – Но выглядел точно так. Вы бы зашли, лейтенант, спросили – не нужно ли ему что.  
– Раз просил не беспокоить, зачем мне соваться? – Абараи почесал ноющий затылок, поморщился.  
– Лейтенант, вы уж простите… – потянул Акугава. – Если бы не…  
– Мелочи, Акугава. Завтра получишь график тренировок на дальнем полигоне. И думать пока не смей освобождать зампакто в казарме. И теперь живо спать, – Ренджи максимально точно скопировал строгий взгляд капитана, – мне вы с утра нужны свежими и бодрыми.  
Парней как ветром сдуло. Ренджи проверил еще патрули и выставленных сторожевых, и только потом прошел спать, но когда проходил мимо комнаты капитана, услышал:  
_– Дать это Ренджи, пусть разбирается, к меносу эти бумаги – устал. Заварить чая. Да, надо заварить чая. И уже ложится спать. Где это татуированное чучело носит?.._  
Ренджи застыл. И решился постучать.  
– _Кого это принесло? Я же просил не беспокоить… Это Абараи, больше некому, тем лучше, не надо звать,_ – донеслось, а потом более твердо: – Входи, Ренджи, задвинь за собой фусума.  
– Вечер, капитан. Я слышал, вы меня звали.  
Кучики сидел за низким столиком. Он уже переоделся в простую серую юкату и снял с волос сетку, которую повадился носить вместо кенсейкана. Хаори, распятое, висело на специальной рогатине.  
– Я… чай приготовлю, – стушевался Ренджи. – Вы хотели что-то обсудить?  
_– Как догадался?_ – Кучики повернулся к нему. – Будь добр, Ренджи. Я и правда хотел обсудить кое-что.  
Ренджи сбегал за чаем на маленькую кухню на том же этаже, принес поднос с пузатым чайником и двумя чашками. Пока он отсутствовал, Кучики освободил столик от бумаг, открыл внешние фусума, выходящие на веранду и внутренний садик, и приглушил в комнате свет.  
– Присаживайся, Ренджи, – капитан показал рукой на подушечку слева от столика. Абараи поставил поднос и послушно сел на пятки.  
_– Красивый и опасный._  
Кучики явно ничего не говорил вслух, но Ренджи явственно слышал его голос. Абараи не подал вида, что услышал подобную свою характеристику, тем более весь день он слышал от Кучики неправдоподобную белиберду, и это наводило на весьма и весьма нерадостные мысли, пускай даже и фантастичные с какой стороны ни посмотри – он, Абараи Ренджи, «слышит» мысли Кучики Бьякуи. Выдавать себя с головой Ренджи не собирался, кончится могло все печально при таком раскладе.  
– Что говорит Унохана-сан? – произнес капитан вслух, а затем додумал: _– Не хотелось бы на голову стукнутого лейтенанта._  
Бровь Абараи дернулась, но он нашел в себе силы ответить спокойно:  
– Рейацу в норме. Шишка побаливает, но ничего опасного. Шикай Акугавы сильный.  
– _Надо запретить освобождать его в казармах._ – Ренджи скосил глаза на лицо капитана, губы Кучики не шевелились.  
– Уже, капитан, – ответил Ренджи и получил удивленный взгляд Кучики. – В смысле запретил ему высвобождать зампакто на территории отряда, только на полигоне. Тип «кидо», очень опасный духовный меч.  
– _Будто читает мои мысли,_ – Кучики пригубил чай.  
«Боюсь, да». Ренджи виновато улыбнулся.  
– О чем вы хотели поговорить?  
Капитан молчал.  
_– Что ты думаешь обо мне? –_ не успел Ренджи осознать, что спросил Кучики, как услышал «официальный» вопрос: – Рукия получила лейтенантский шеврон, а сам ты не задумываешься о повышении?  
Разница между тем, что думал капитан и что говорил, поражала. И Ренджи не знал, что больше его ошеломило, что Кучики интересуется его мнением о своей персоне или что заботиться о его продвижении.  
– Нет. Точнее – да, но не серьезно. Сила есть, ума… недостает.  
_– Самокритично._  
«Более чем, с вами только так». Ренджи налил чай и себе, и капитану. Тот молчал. Хотя мысли у него текли плавно и совсем не в ту сторону, как Ренджи надеялся. Кучики думал о силе своего лейтенанта, физической и духовной, потом почему-то о мужской. Уши Абараи покраснели.  
– Уже поздно, капитан, – Ренджи вскочил, решив, что совсем не хочет знать, почему капитан так думает о нем, – я пойду к себе.  
_– Останься! Ты же видишь, что я хочу…_  
Видимо вот на этом Кучики себе и запретил думать о непозволительном. А Ренджи остолбенел, без труда продолжив то, что капитан не додумал. Уставился на спокойное – слишком спокойное лицо собеседника, вздрогнул.  
– Доброй ночи, капитан.  
Он выскочил в коридор, с силой задвинув фусума, как только дерево не треснуло.  
Определенно, об этом стоило задуматься.

***

Ренджи после произошедшего с Кучики старался не видеться. С утра, не дожидаясь капитана на построении, угнал новичков и рядовых на тренировку, оставив Рикичи за старшего, чтобы дождался капитана. Потом выдал Акугаве рекомендации по тренировке с шикаем, и унесся с территории отряда. Думать о странностях, произошедших с ним вчера, решительно было некогда. Но так хорошо весь день продолжаться просто не могло, и уже после дневной смены караула ему на плечо уселась черная бабочка, принесшая послание, что главнокомандующий желает видеть всех старших офицеров в головном офисе. Встречи с Кучики сегодня видимо было не избежать, как бы Ренджи того не хотелось. Может, пронесет?..  
– Ренджи, – услышал он, когда топтался у ворот первого отряда. Абараи обернулся, увидел капитана, поприветствовал его кивком и обычным «Капитан Кучики!». И сморщился от очередного нелестного мысленного комментария в свою сторону.  
– По какому поводу нас вызвали, капитан?  
– Подозреваю, что из-за паранормальной активности пустых в Западном Руконгае.  
– Бьякуя-доно, лейтенант Абараи, – поприветствовал их Укитаке, появившийся откуда-то сбоку. – Доброе утро.  
Рукия позади него кивнула. Короткостриженая, худая – она напоминала мальчишку. Ренджи понял, что соскучился, подругу, занятую по уши в отрядных делах, он видел редко.  
– _Выглядит довольной,_ – подумал Кучики при виде сестры, – _хорошо. Хотя могла бы выглядеть чуть женственнее, как Хисана. Мужики же от нее разбегутся. Она и раньше… Вот Куросаки же и то с ней как с другом общался, хоть на парней не начал заглядываться. К примеру, на моего Ренджи._  
Абараи аж крякнул, но замаскировал неуместный звук покашливанием.  
– Не разболейтесь, лейтенант Абараи, – приободрила его Рукия, ехидно по своему обыкновению.  
Они пропустили капитанов вперед на положенные три шага.  
– Не дождетесь, лейтенант Кучики, – вернул издевку Ренджи, стараясь не думать, почему на него должен заглядываться Куросаки и почему он вызывает у Кучики Бьякуи собственнические чувства. Ну разве что из-за того, что он – его лейтенант. Точно, из-за этого!  
– Уф… Я уж подумала, что с тобой что-то случилось, но вижу, все в порядке, – шепнула Рукия.  
_– Замуж бы ее… Но кто возьмет?.._  
– Мне на днях по голове от рядового прилетело, – сказал Ренджи, согласный с капитаном, что мелкую Кучики надо выдать замуж. – А в остальном все хорошо.  
– Твоей голове ничего не страшно.  
– А как ты?  
В зале для совещаний им пришлось разойтись, и вопрос Ренджи остался без ответа. Абараи встал за спиной капитана, почти у стенки, кивнул в знак приветствия присутствующим лейтенантам.  
_– Будет скучно. Не уснуть бы._  
С капитаном Ренджи был солидарен. В Сейрейтее установилась жара, и в офисе первого отряда царила духота – ни малейшего дуновения ветерка. Тянуло в сон. Абараи украдкой, прикрывая рот ладонью, зевнул.  
Они явились одни из первых, половины еще и не было. И Ренджи прислонился к стене, расслабившись. До первого мысленного комментария.  
_– Сколько можно пить и выглядеть так свежо? И не жарко ему еще и в своей ужасной пошлой накидке поверх хаори?_  
Капитан Кьераку поприветствовал всех и подмигнул своему старинному другу. Укитаке кивнул в ответ.  
_– Даже и не скрывают. Укитаке-сан мог бы и урезонить своего любовника._  
Ренджи посмотрел сперва на капитанов восьмого, а потом тринадцатого отрядов. Откуда Кучики было знать, что их отношения выходят за рамки дружбы, проверенной веками?  
Впрочем, мало ли…  
Кучики развлекался как мог. Он прошелся по всем, кто уже был в зале, а потом встречал каждого новоприбывшего лестным замечанием, которым вслух бы никогда не сказал. Ренджи еле сдержал нервный смешок, когда капитан поприветствовал Хитсугаю Тоширо, подумав про него, что мальчишка слишком высокого мнения о себе, а сам сладости в столе держит и арбузы на заднем дворе казарм десятого выращивает. Насчет полосатых ягод Ренджи не был уверен, но и про сладости сомневался, но решил поинтересоваться при случае у Матсумото.  
Про старика Ямамото Кучики кисло, Ренджи даже показалось, что капитан съел лимон, подумал, что козел мог бы и сдвинуть сроки сдачи ведомостей и таки простить за давностью лет потерянное в Уэко Мундо хаори.  
И тут Реджи понял, что собственно очередь дошла до него. Готовый выслушать откровения Кучики по его душу, Абараи вгляделся в знак отряда на хаори.  
_– А Абараи… а Абараи надо просто выебать._  
Только, наверное, божий промысел не дал Ренджи упасть там, где стоял, от шока раскрывая рот как рыбка, лишенная воздуха. Он побледнел и единственное, о чем он мог подумать так то, что к вчерашним мыслям Кучики надо было отнестись серьезней. Тогда столь откровенной грубости и не удивился бы. И был готов к ней.  
_– Можно прямо вот здесь, перед главнокомандующим. Разложить на полу, пояс – долой, ноги задрать и… А рот, рот поясом заткнуть, чтобы не орал. Нет неудобно. И советами замучают._  
Незаметно для себя изрядно побледневший Ренджи сделал шаг назад, подальше от капитана-извращенца. От хорошего настроения не осталось и следа. Он бы многое отдал, чтоб не слышать, что с ним собирается сделать Кучики, да и вообще за то, чтоб не слышать. Да и кто ж такого ожидал?!  
«Должен был понять еще вчера», – ехидно отозвалось подсознание.  
_– Вот на столе в офисе удобнее. Столешница гладкая – риск получить занозу минимален. А еще лучше…_  
Еще шажочек. Все – стена, дальше отступать некуда. «Как бы сбежать незаметно-то?!» – подумал Ренджи. И подивился, с какой же отстраненной мордой капитан размышлял о всяких непотребствах. Будто не собственного лейтенанта в разных позах мысленно поимел, а действительно думает о поставленной главнокомандующим проблемой. «Да! Надо сосредоточиться на словах Яма-джи…» Ренджи ухватился за эту спасительную ниточку, и вполне благополучно проигнорировал еще пару вполне красочных фантазий. Правда, кладовку в казармах и беседку в саду поместья Кучики решил обходить за тридевять земель, мало ли. Яма-джи внезапно взял паузу, чтобы выслушать конструктивные предложения. Капитаны молчали, лейтенанты тоже. И в наступившей тишине Ренджи от мыслей Кучики деться было некуда:  
_– Просто отыметь… «Отыметь» – какое слово низкое. Ягодицы… высокие и широкие – удобная подушка для любовного сраженья. Провести ладонью по ним и запечатать врата наслажденья поцелуем, страстным как вихрь лепестков сакуры._  
Ренджи сглотнул, воззвал ко всему, во что верил, чтобы собрание кончилось как можно быстрее.  
_– Мы играем в карты, принимая именно те позы, которые выпадают. Ренджи достаёт карту, на которой изображён прекрасный мужчина, опирающийся на кисти рук и ступни ног и выгнувшийся над вторым обнаженным юношей, лежащим под ним. Его Нефритовый Стебель целился прямо во Врата Павильона. Поза называлась «Стрекоза, скользящая над поверхностью пруда», и нам известно, что это значит…_  
Если не слушать не получалось, Ренджи решил абстрагироваться. Пусть там Кучики с кем хочет любовью в странных позах занимается, но явно не с ним, с Абараи Ренджи.  
_– И не удовлетворившись легким танцем у входа, с завидным усердием вонзился Ренджи…_  
«С другим Ренджи… С другим!»  
На воображение Абараи не жаловался, а самоубеждение работало все хуже и хуже, и красочный метафорический мысленный поток картинками встал перед глазами. Со всеми журавлиными позами, пошлыми картами…  
_– И ровно восемьдесят один толчок совершил…_  
И тут случилось невозможное: бесконечно долгое и нудное (для всех, кроме развлекающего себя Кучики и страдающего Ренджи) собрание Ямамото Генрюсай объявил закрытым и разрешил всем разойтись.  
Если целью Кучики Бьякуи было взбодрить себя, то с поставленной задачей он справился на все двести процентов – сон пропал и у Абараи. Спать Ренджи перехотелось вообще, как и смыкать глаза в обозримом будущем. Абараи боялся, что и во сне его начнут преследовать эротические кошмары с нефритовыми стеблями, представшими в виде извивающихся лиан, и считающий толчки, совершенные этими лианами, Кучики Бьякуя…  
Из офиса первого отряда Ренджи уполз по стеночке.

***

Ренджи подпер рукой лоб. Спать хотелось просто непомерно, но Абараи уже которую ночь после незабываемого собрания высших чинов мучила бессонница. Борясь с напастью, Ренджи решил под третий вечер напиться до меносов, летающих хороводом вокруг гудящей башки, но стало только хуже. Долгожданного забытья под алкогольными парами не последовало, и Абараи вертелся в своей жесткой постели всю ночь, а теперь мучился. С похмелья еще и тошнило, в затылке кололо, виски сдавливала тяжесть.  
_– Документы эти делал тот, у кого руки из задницы растут._  
– У кого руки, а у кого мысли только о заднице, – беззлобно проворчал под нос Ренджи, о том, что Кучики мог его услышать, он и не подумал.  
_– Неужели надо по десять раз повторять, что это делается не так. Вот бы другое раз десять повторить я бы не отказался, например, отыметь Ренджи…_  
Ренджи надавил большим пальцем на висок, решил оставить этот комментарий без ответа. Подобный «разговор» с Кучики начинал приносить ему удовольствие, но только не когда капитана уносило в эротические фантазии.  
_– «Прашу придоставит мни отгул…» Грамотеи! Они бы еще в стихах написали: Вечер долог, в кабинете тоска смертная, хочу кушать… Не в ту сторону._  
– И хорошо, что не в ту сторону, – буркнул Ренджи, рука дрогнула и на важной итоговой цифре расплылось чернильное пятно. «Менос драный!»  
_– Как это затесалось в инвентаризационной ведомости? Почему этим не занялся Абараи?_  
– Потому что дел других много, отчеты эти переделывать… – Ренджи шумно вздохнул.  
– Что-то не так, Ренджи?  
Абараи поднял голову, словил внимательный, изучающий взгляд капитана. Неужели услышал?  
– Что, капитан? А… я тут… пытаюсь понять, где ошибка. Цифры не сходятся, придется все пересчитывать.  
_– Дурень!_ – Кучики вернулся к изучению документа. – Будь внимателен.  
– Есть, капитан, – без особого энтузиазма отозвался Ренджи, пытаясь оттереть специальной тряпочкой, уже замызганной, пятно. Не удалось. Он достал новый чистый лист.  
_– Дурень-то дурень, но уже почти родной. Хотел бы я назвать его своим._  
– Хоть кем уж назовите… Капитан, сколько уж можно ебать мне мозги? – шепотом вопросил Ренджи у мирозданья. Он высунул язык от усердия, выписывая цифры.  
_– Выпрямись, Ренджи, сутулых никто не любит._  
Абараи приосанился, уперся взглядом в одну очень упрямую цифру, которая выбивалась среди ряда своих братьев и сестер и явственно говорила, что где-то есть ошибка. Увлекся.  
_– И вынь перо изо рта. Уже чернила на губах._  
– А вы не смотрите… ой, капитан! – Ренджи поднял глаза и заметил, что Кучики стоит прямо перед его столом. Когда успел и как долго стоял, Абараи понятия не имел.  
– Ты с кем-то говоришь, Ренджи?  
– С самим собой, – просипел испуганный лейтенант и выставил лист с отчетом перед собой. – Вот, я ошибку нашел! Возьмите.  
Кучики кивнул, принял бумагу и вернулся за свое рабочее место, а Ренджи, сославшись, что обещал помочь рядовым с тренировкой, выскочил из офиса. Его терзало смутное ощущение, что с диалогами с мыслями Кучики пора завязывать, а то вот… чуть не попался.

***

Кучики Бьякуя пребывал в смятении. Неожиданное открытие пугало.  
«Выпрямись, Ренджи, сутулых никто не любит», – подумал он. Для пробы, мало ли.  
Абараи, так и не вынимая палочку для письма изо рта, куда в задумчивости ее засунул, пачкая губы чернилами, выпрямился, даже, наверное, так и не осознав, что свою просьбу капитан вслух не озвучил.  
«И вынь перо изо рта. Уже чернила на губах», – чтобы уже окончательно убедиться. Даже подошел к увлекшемуся поиском ошибочной цифры лейтенанту.  
– А вы не смотрите… – ответил, не задумываясь, Ренджи, поднял глаза, видимо решив, что вышло слишком громко, увидел его, ойкнул, побледнел, уши почти слились цветом с волосами.  
– Капитан! – он протянул Кучики бумагу, голос его дрожал. – Вот, я ошибку нашел! Возьмите.  
Бьякуя принял листок, вернулся к своему столу, а Абараи как ужаленный выскочил из кабинета. Неясные сомнения, что лейтенант каким-то образом стал читать его мысли, сокровенные и местами даже постыдно-пошлые, ушли, предоставив место твердой уверенности.  
И, кажется, Абараи так и не понял, что Кучики раскрыл его секрет.  
Как долго это длилось, Бьякуя не знал. И какие именно его секреты стали известны Ренджи – тоже. Но судя по тому, как лейтенант стал от него шарахаться, Абараи «слышал» все. Губы Кучики изогнулись в улыбке.  
Если бы кто знающий его в детстве увидел сейчас капитана Кучики Бьякуи, то решил бы: малыш Бьякуя задумал пакость.

***

– Капитан Кучики, что-то случилось?  
Капитан четвертого отряда была как всегда само спокойствие. Ее добрая, все понимающая улыбочка вызывала у Бьякуи, да и не только у него, мурашки по спине. Пугающая женщина.  
– У меня только вопросы по самочувствию моего лейтенанта.  
– Присаживайтесь, Бьякуя-доно. Что конкретно вас интересует?  
Бьякуя задумался.  
– Он неважно выглядит.  
– Вашему лейтенанту надо больше спать.  
«Со мной», – непроизвольно пискнуло подсознание. – «И не спать…»  
– Позвольте вам сказать, Бьякуя-доно, ваш лейтенант – крепкий парень, и травма затылка никак на него не повлияла. Физически его голова, как и тело, – лишь духовные частицы, крепко завязанные на реайцу. Собственно, как и все мы.  
– То есть? – теряя всякое терпение, спросил Кучики.  
– И на вашего лейтенанта, – Унохана, ничуть не смущенная тем, что ее так грубо перебили, продолжила, – повлиял больше неконтролируемый всплеск рейацу высвобожденного шикая рядового, я смею полагать. И поэтому его духовная сила претерпела некоторые изменения. Но я считаю, данные метаморфозы не несут никаких негативных последствий для лейтенанта Абараи, и в скорейшем времени его духовная сила сама по себе придет в норму, поэтому как врач не считаю нужным вмешиваться, хотя...  
Унохана улыбнулась, и Бьякуе показалось, что она просто над ним издевается.  
– Хотя исправить данное недоразумение ничего мне не стоит. Но, Бьякуя-доно, делать этого не нужно, не так ли?  
Или не показалось.

***

Бьякуе удачно удавалось избегать собственного лейтенанта еще пару дней, хотя, он подозревал, что и сам Абараи не искал встречи, даже случайной, предпочитая оставить в офисе записку с отчетом о проделанной работе, тогда как ранее не был замечен в склонности к эпистолярному жанру. Распоряжения лейтенанту Кучики слал с Адской бабочкой.  
С получившимся фарсом нужно было кончать. Хотя и капитан Унохана и говорила, что рейацу Абараи стабилизируется в самое ближайшее время, это совсем не означало, что новоприобретенная способность Ренджи исчезнет. Бьякуя чувствовал, что необходимость в разговоре растет с каждым часом.  
В кабинете без вечно куксившегося над ежедневной рутинной бумажной работой лейтенанта было скучно. И… не было Абараи, не было и постыдных мыслей. Как говорится, с глаз долой – из сердца вон. Но Бьякуя старался сам себя не обманывать: он хотел Ренджи. Но он всегда надеялся, что Абараи никогда не узнает о внезапном таком интересе к своей персоне. А тут…  
«Нужно поговорить, решить все, использовать этот внезапный подарок судьбы».  
– Да, капитан, нужно поговорить.  
Ренджи стоял, прислонившись к дверному косяку. Вид у него был совсем не радужный – темные мешки под мутными от недосыпа глазами, сам бледный.  
«Почти не спит».  
– Вашими стараниями, капитан. Я тут понял, что вы сами все поняли. Ну или должны были понять, ибо я так глупо выдал себя несколько дней назад.  
– Ты прав, Ренджи.  
«Не так уж и глупо».  
– Да ладно, капитан, не вам меня оправдывать.  
Он удивил Бьякую своим появлением и поднятой темой. Решимость, с которой Абараи начал подобный разговор, поражала. В этом был весь Ренджи, не привыкший закрывать глаза на то, что поражало или каким-то образом его не устраивало, добивающийся ясности во что бы то ему не стало. Бьякуя ему в какой-то мере завидовал. И за эту черту в него влюб…  
– Не-не-не, – замахал руками Ренджи. – И думать об этом забудьте! Этого еще не хватало.  
– Ты не можешь приказать мне не думать, – спокойно отозвался Кучики. «Это не запрещено».  
Они переглянулись, и Ренджи пожал плечами.  
– Если я попрошу вас ни о чем не думать, вы об Амбассадоре подумаете.  
«Это еще почему?!» Удивлению Кучики не было предела. Как могла быть связана его любимая игрушка и нынешний разговор он не имел понятия.  
– У Урухары я фильм видел один, – пояснил Ренджи, ощутив смятение капитана, – там героев попросили не думать, так как враг, что-то вроде особо злоеб… опасного пустого принимал форму того, о чем думали. И один из героев никак не мог выбросить все и головы даже на краткое мгновение, и эта тварь стала выглядеть как огроменный зефирный человечек.  
Не страдающий отсутствием воображения Кучики сразу представил Амбассадора больше банкая Камомуры, вышагивающего по Сейрейтею. Он вздрогнул.  
Ренджи тоже.  
«За подобные мысли Ренджи наказать надо! Это же…»  
Абараи хмыкнул, отлип от стенки и подошел к столу капитана, провел рукой по гладкой столешнице и буквально процитировал Кучики:  
– А Абараи… а Абараи надо просто выебать. Ведь так? Об этом вы сейчас подумали, замаскировав под «наказать»? Знаете… – он нагнулся, оказавшись лицом к лицу с Кучики, – выебете уж. Или я вас выебу. Только не имейте меня больше в мозг, у меня уж его и так не осталось.  
«Что?» Конструктивных мыслей не было никаких.  
– Я предлагаю вам секс, раз уж вы от меня его хотите.  
Ренджи совершенно по-блядски ухмыльнулся. И Бьякуя невольно залюбовался острыми чертами лица и размашистыми линиями татуировок, не скрытых сегодня ни хатимаки, ни очками.  
– Нет, – ответил Кучики. Да, он хотел Абараи, но несмотря на все свои фантазии, предпочел бы медленное тягучее действие в сумраке собственной комнаты в поместье, чем хаотичное спонтанное соитие на рабочем столе посреди белого дня.  
– А кто говорит, что прямо сейчас? – Уши Ренджи покраснели. Абараи отвел глаза, не выдержав прямого, спокойного (Бьякуя все же на это надеялся) взгляда. Даже отодвинулся.  
– Прямо сейчас, Ренджи, – Кучики положил свою ладонь поверх руки лейтенанта, – тебя ждет плановая проверка казарм.  
«Вечером, вечером – да», – подумал Бьякуя, не желая говорить это вслух. Какая разница, раз Абараи все равно услышит.  
– Я приду, капитан, – твердо, слишком твердо и решительно сказал Ренджи, упрямо поджав губы, вкус которых Бьякуя уже надеялся распробовать сегодня.  
Абараи вскинул брови. И заржал, громко, заливисто; Кучики даже обиделся. Потом быстро, видимо, чтобы не передумать, Ренджи наклонился снова к капитану и поцеловал, чуть прикусывая нижнюю губу и проводя языком по зубам, не смея сделать поцелуй более глубоким.  
«Вкус тайяки. Приторно сладко… Отучить бы поганца есть всякую дрянь».  
– Вы уж определитесь, – отстранился Ренджи. Бьякуя перехватил его руку, сжал чуть пальцы, потом выпустил, пальцами огладив горячую кожу.  
«Горячие руки – холодное сердце… А татуировки наверное ледяные в сравнении то».  
Абараи мотнул хвостом, одним резким движением оказался у двери.  
– До вечера, капитан.  
– До вечера, Ренджи.

***

Несмотря на то, что еще пару минут назад Ренджи был полон решимости, даже озвучил капитану, что думает о сложившейся ситуации и предложил тому ни к чему не обязывающий (так Ренджи сам полагал) секс, стоило ему выйти из кабинета руководства Абараи затрясло. Особенно, когда он осознал в полной мере, на что собственно согласился – оставшийся на своем рабочем месте Кучики Бьякуя мечтал о предстоящем вечере, перемежая сладостные думы размышлениями о недостаточном финансировании отряда. Не склонный отступать от принятых решений, Ренджи мысленно взвыл, приложился лбом к холодной стенке коридора, чем заслужил крайне удивленный взгляд Рикичи и еще одного офицера.  
– Все в порядке, лейтенант? – осторожно поинтересовался Рикичи.  
– Вполне… Все хорошо, правда, все хорошо.  
«Не считая того, что сегодня меня поимеет капитан. А в остальном, мой добрый шинигами, все хорошо, все хорошо».  
Ренджи выпрямился и, насвистывая незатейливую мелодию, направился к своей комнате в казармах. Его подчиненные с некоторой опаской смотрели ему вслед.  
Остаток вечера после проверки комнат рядовых Абараи провел, размышляя, стоит ли ему навести марафет, или пусть Кучики любит, что есть. Даже вытащил из шкафа все свои юкаты, свалил их ворохом на пол, рассмотрел каждую, и пришел к выводу, что лучше прийти в гости в форме. Если кто встретит, всегда можно будет сказать, что он к капитану по очень срочному отрядному делу, а вот если он завалится в поместье в каком-либо другом виде, возникнут неуместные вопросы у той же, к примеру, прислуги.  
И, когда уже тянуть не имело смысла, Ренджи захватил наскоро накарябанный на коленке отчет о проверке казарм, заглянул сперва в офис (стол с гладкой – удобной – столешницей, правда, обогнул), спросил у Рикичи, дремавшего на посту, в поместье ли капитан, получил утвердительный ответ.  
– Капитан почти сразу ушел, – доложил паренек.  
– Понятно. Рикичи, мне нужно… – Ренджи почесал подбородок, с грустью отметив, что вообще-то можно было бы и побриться, но времени уже не было.  
– Да, лейтенант? – с непередаваемым восхищением и желанием услужить спросил Рикичи. Порою его одержимость в подражании любимому начальнику Ренджи настораживала. В свете всех недавних событий, Абараи даже грешным делом подумал, что вся щенячья любовь паренька с того же огорода, что и нездоровая страсть капитана, но заставил себя пока не забивать этим голову. Еще не хватало и Рикичи сторониться. Так всех можно начать подозревать, но не жить же особняком!  
– Ничего, Рикичи, – вздохнул Ренджи, отметил, что тот сделал новые татуировки, – не спи на посту.  
Рикичи просиял и воспрял духом. Но Абараи подозревал, стоит ему уйти, паренек снова задремлет.  
До поместья Абараи решил пройтись. Около ворот в поместье он остановился, скривился, прошелся чуть дальше, привычно перемахнул через стену, оказавшись сразу на полянке с любимыми капитаном колокольчиками перед верандой, где Кучики обычно вечерами сидел, любуясь луной и попивая чай. Расчет оказался верным: по своему обыкновению капитан был там.  
– _Пришел!_ – От столь незамутненной и даже какой-то детской радости при его виде Ренджи обомлел. И подивился в очередной раз, как при такой пресной мине Кучики мог думать о чем угодно.  
\- Ренджи, я рад, что ты пришел, – невозмутимо поприветствовал его Кучики. Вслух.  
– Я обещал. В казармах нарушений никаких не было выявлено, – отрапортовал Абараи, не зная, что ему собственно сейчас делать. И от Кучики не было никаких подсказок.  
– _Слышать не желаю об отрядных делах_ , – капитан отвернулся от Ренджи, налил тому в чашечку саке, несколько даже церемониально подал. Видимо, поняв, что Ренджи «слышит» его мысли, он решил по большей части общаться с ним только так. Это… настораживало.  
– К… кампай, – несколько нервно произнес Абараи, опрокинул в себя сладковатое саке, облизнулся – напиток как никогда подходил к обстановке.  
– Кампай, – повторил за ним Кучики. И тоже выпил.  
Ренджи потянулся за новой порцией, решив, что трезвым все равно не останется, не сможет…  
– _Нельзя столько пить, Ренджи_ , – Кучики отобрал у него и чашечку, и бутылочку, поставил приборы на низенький столик. – _Не встанет._  
– Немного саке не повредит, – ухмыльнулся Абараи, проигнорировав замечание. По собственному опыту он знал, что встанет-то встанет, а вот кончит ли…  
Кучики хмыкнул, мысленно сравнил его с Бьякко: в неровном свете ночника он выглядел наверное слишком бледно. По скромному мнению Ренджи, одного из великих шикигами он напоминал разве что татуировками-полосками и ничем больше.  
– Может, будем беседовать как нормальные шинигами?  
Кучики оставил этот вопрос без ответа, у него мелькнула мысль, что они и так нормальные шинигами, и каждый сходит с ума по–своему.  
– На веранде холодно.  
– Давайте посидим еще немного, – попросил Ренджи, всеми силами оттягивая неизбежное. Капитан молчал. И думал, что у него замерзли пальцы ног.  
Ренджи вздохнул.  
– Зачем ты согласился? – поинтересовался Кучики Бьякуя.  
Абараи понимал, насколько трудно было капитану это спросить. Он уловил некую сумятицу, которая творилась в мыслях Кучики, будто тот был смущен тем, что Ренджи в курсе всего-всего. Абараи его прекрасно понимал.  
Честно, надеялся, что получив желаемое, Кучики успокоится.  
Ренджи пожал плечами и встал.  
– Не знаю, капитан. Пойдемте все же в дом, у вас ноги замерзли.  
Кучики Бьякуя глянул на него странно, и Ренджи даже не успел никак среагировать, когда он оказался совсем близко.  
– _Гордый, неприступный Абараи наконец-то мой._  
– Ваш, ваш, – пробормотал под нос Ренджи и, понимая, что дальше тянуть-то особо уже нечего, потянулся к поясу, но Бьякуя поймал его руки, отвел в сторону.  
– Не сейчас, – шепнул он, прежде чем прильнуть к губам Ренджи в легком, незначительном пока поцелуе. – _Я хочу сам_.  
Абараи прикрыл глаза и ответил на поцелуй, обнимая капитана за плечи.  
Хочет сам – пусть раздевает. Будь что будет!  
– _Было бы неплохо рассыпать лепестки сакуры по комнате_ …  
Ренджи, было расслабившийся, вздрогнул, даже ноги подкосились – он представил смертельные лезвия капитанского банкая и никак не смог соотнести Сенбонзакуру с романтичной обстановкой.  
– Не надо сакуры, – простонал Ренджи, когда Бьякуя оставил его губы в покое и, проведя влажным горячим языком по шее и прикусив выступающую косточку ключицы. Ренджи зацепился за мимолетную мысль Кучики, что он колючий, небритый и потный.  
Какой есть! Абараи хихикнул, когда капитан сдвинул ткань косоде, стало щекотно.  
– Капитан… мне бы…  
– _Бьякуя!_  
– Капи… Бьякуя! – Ренджи отодвинул от себя Кучики. – Я здесь не могу, на веранде. Каждый увидеть может.  
Капитан подумал, что если кто-то не может, то он заставит. Нездоровый блеск в глазах любовника заставил Ренджи отступить назад, на шаг. Он уперся в столб веранды. Бьякуя надавил ему на плечи, принудил опуститься на хранящий накопленный за день тепло деревянный пол.  
– _Забавно, подчиненная сила… Не могу до конца поверить, что неукротимый Ренджи, бешеный Ренджи в моих руках,_ – Бьякуя распахнул косоде и дзюбан лейтенанта, мазнул холодными ладонями по его животу, положил их на пояс хакама. – Ренджи, открой глаза.  
– Зачем? – шепотом спросил Абараи, не знавший, куда деть руки и что собственно делать, но послушно посмотрел прямо в спокойное лицо любовника. Зарделся, представив, как они выглядят со стороны.  
– _Сплошная эротика, но я должен успокоиться и действовать не торопясь._  
Бьякуя ухмыльнулся, одним движением развязал пояс, сдвинул хакама вниз, проложил цепочку поцелуев по блядской дорожке. Его влажное дыхание щекотало ставшую вдруг крайне чувствительной кожу. Ренджи уперся ладонями в пол, расставил ноги, чтобы капитану было удобно.  
Фундоши сдались еще быстрее, чем хакама. И уже почти раздетый Ренджи покрылся весь мурашками, он даже не знал, от страха ли перед тем, что должно произойти, или же от вечерней прохлады. Ему стало обидно, что капитан все еще одет, пускай только в легкую домашнюю юкату.  
– _У него даже там волосы красные,_ – подивился Кучики прежде чем без предупреждения взять в рот полу напряженный член. Ренджи издал какой-то непонятный, невнятный звук, выгнулся. Было настолько странно… стыдно. Но не смотреть, как черноволосая голова, освобожденная от всяких завязочек и веревочек, которые обычно капитан выдавал за головной убор, мерно двигается вверх и вниз, он не мог. Ренджи казалось, что в голове перемешались как его мысли, так и Бьякуи. И будто не капитан, а он сам делает минет.  
– Бья-куя, – простонал Ренджи, вцепившись тому в плечи; руки, будто чужие, еле слушались. Он хотел было оттолкнуть, не в силах больше терпеть этот медлительный темп, который взял капитан, но вместо этого, когда Бьякуя выпустил изо рта член, притянул к себе – и откуда только силы взялись – и поцеловал, впиваясь в губы так, будто от этого зависела вся его жизнь. – Все так быстро…  
– _Нужно было дать время ему привыкнуть,_ – Бьякуя облизал губы.  
– Наверное, капи… Бьякуя, – послушно исправился Ренджи, уловив недовольство любовника. – Я погорячился, посчитав, что смогу… так.  
– Вот как, – отстранился Бьякуя. – _Тогда не сегодня. В другое время я смогу показать себя с лучшей стороны._  
Он встал, поправил сбившуюся юкату и, не смотря на растерявшегося Ренджи, прошел в дом. Абараи, расхристанный, ошеломленно смотрел ему вслед. Он понимал, что надо вскочить, догнать капитана, обнять и не дать думать про всякие пакости, убедить, что не его вина. Но тело, расслабленное ласками, плохо слушалось. Опираясь на перилу, Ренджи с трудом поднялся.  
– Капитан?.. – позвал он, оказавшись в комнате. Вышло настолько жалко, что Абараи стало противно. Еще и Бьякуя занимался самоедством.  
– Да, Ренджи, проходи.  
Внешне спокойный Кучики, сидя на пятках, готовился ко сну. И, не «слыша» его мысли, Абараи бы показалось, что ничего вот пару минут назад-то и не было, а все произошедшее – плод какой-то странной фантазии.  
– Я хотел сказать, это не ваша вина, то есть… – Ренджи замялся. – Не надо себя винить. Просто вся сложившаяся ситуация выбивает из колеи.  
– _Разве?_  
– Это не нормально.  
Абараи даже не знал, как объяснить, что чужие мысли в момент близости – неуместны. И что секс с Кучики не то, чтобы был плохим, а просто вышел странным. В любом другом случае, Ренджи бы повторил, о чем он не преминул сообщить капитану.  
Кучики ухмыльнулся одним уголком рта. Абараи моргнув, уловив зловредную мысль, что Кучики готов подождать, пока рейацу его строптивого лейтенанта придет в норму, и тогда Ренджи уже ничего не спасет и не отвлечет от процесса.  
– Стоп, капитан, то есть… как понимать?.. Капитан Унохана сказала, что с моей рейацу все в порядке.  
– _Не хмурься. Лучше иди спать…_  
– А… – Ренджи, вконец запутавшийся, не знал, что ответить и что спросить. – А ладно, я пойду тогда, капитан…  
Но уйти ему не дали. Кучики схватил его за руку, повалил на расправленную постель.  
– Спи, Ренджи.  
Футон у Кучики был достаточно широк для одного, но для них двоих – узок. Абараи перевернулся на бок, чтоб места стало чуть побольше. И уснул, убаюканный мыслями любовника, что вечер, пускай и несколько неудачный, кончился все же хорошо, а своего Бьякуя не упустит.

***

Сон был донельзя ярким, Ренджи давно не видел столь реальных эротических снов, впрочем настолько реальных наверное никогда. Он ощущал горячие ладони на своем теле, поцелуи, жаркое чужое дыхание на затылке. Хриплый шепот обволакивал, завораживал:  
– _Горячий… красивый…_  
К спине прижались, сжали в объятиях. Ренджи застонал, когда сильные пальцы прошлись по ягодицам, надавили, примяли, а потом исчезли. Ненадолго…  
– _Нежно надавить на вход, а затем войти, примерно под этим углом… – мурлыкнул невидимый партнер, притянул Ренджи к себе._  
Неясные сомнения, что сон очень странен, развеялись, Ренджи выдохнул, выгнулся, распахнул глаза, понимая, что собственно это не сон. Совсем-совсем не сон. И что утром капитан решил закончить то, что начал вечером.  
– _Ну вот, теперь нужно дать ему время привыкнуть._  
Кучики обхватил Ренджи за грудь, прижал к себе, чтобы тот не дергался.  
– Капитан! – возмутился Ренджи, полностью проснувшись. И подался назад, полностью принимая любовника в себя, справедливо решив, что лучше принять полноправное участие в старом как мир действе, чем лежать бревном. Пускай ему так и непривычно.  
– Ренджи-и, – тихо, едва слышно простонал Бьякуя, благодарно припадая губами к его шее. Прикосновение горячего языка к коже отозвалось щекочущим чувством где-то в груди. Ренджи повернул голову, словил губами черные прядки.  
– _Хороший мой, вот так… Нужно сдержаться. Хочу видеть его глаза._  
Ренджи тоже больше любил заниматься любовью лицом к лицу, ему казалось, что так выходит гораздо чувственнее. И без слов повиновался, перевернувшись на спину, когда Бьякуя отстранился от него. Он обхватил капитана руками за плечи и втянул его в поцелуй. Бьякуя опустился на Ренджи.  
_– Раз… Волосы растрепались. Два…_  
Ренджи мотнул головой, мокрые от пота пряди облепили лицо.  
– Бья-якуя, – потянул он, – прошу… не считайте!  
Ренджи видел, как щеки Бьяки окрасились румянцем, а губы покраснели. Он думал о том, как Ренджи красив вот такой, прирученный, не несущий как обычно всякую чушь, что выебать его надо было уже давно. И хотел, чтобы так начиналось каждое утро, чтобы можно было прижимать к себе расслабленное со сна тело, ощущать насколько он горячий – обжигающий – внутри и узкий, до умопомрачения узкий. И чтобы Ренджи стонал вот также, тихо, едва слышно, закатывал от удовольствия глаза, выгибался, отдаваясь без остатка и принимая все, что Бьякуя мог ему дать.  
Он подхватил тяжело дышащего Ренджи под коленки, согнул его чуть ли не пополам. И прижался близко-близко.  
– Тебе хорошо? Тебе хорошо… со мной? – выдохнул он Абараи в раскрасневшееся, слившееся по цвету с волосами ухо. Затуманенный удовольствием разум еле воспринимал, сказал ли это Кучики вслух, или же только думал об этом, но Ренджи кивнул.  
Бьякуя вдруг замер, его трясло. Он с силой сжал предплечья, до синяков. Абараи выдохнул, с какой-то жалостью отмечая, что все кончилось как-то очень быстро.  
– _Кончил как мальчишка на первой подружке!_ – расстроился Кучики. Выпустил Ренджи из объятий, отстранился, отвернулся от него, чтобы тот не мог видеть его лица. Абараи сразу стало холодно.  
– И вам доброго утра, капитан, – благодарно шепнул Ренджи, думая, что этим можно сгладить возникшую неловкость. Потянулся, чувствуя каждую растянутую мышцу, несмотря на быстрое завершение, он чувствовал себя странно удовлетворенным. И уже громче добавил: – А завтраком тут кормить будут?

***

Ренджи примостил ноющую задницу на пятках, поерзал, выбирая подходящее положение. В животе бурчало. Сидящий напротив Кучики спокойно, будто не с ним буквально полчаса назад случился конфуз, завтракал. А вот Ренджи, несмотря на голод, кусок в горло не лез. Он посмотрел на обильный стол, сглотнул и потянулся палочками к жареной рыбе, надеясь, что аппетит таки придет.  
– Ты не ешь, – строго глянул на него Бьякуя. – Хотя попросил завтрак.  
– Что-то изменится между нами? – напрямую спросил Ренджи. Кучики не ответил, потому что похоже и сам не знал. Капитан метался между _«да, конечно»_ и _«нет, с чего ты так решил»_.  
Абараи вгляделся в его лицо. Вздохнул и махнул рукой, неловко, что рис, прилипший к палочкам, оказался где-то на полу. Бьякуя проследил траекторию полета риса, недовольный тем, что татами испачкались. Недовольство, впрочем, сменилось, вспышкой умиления, что его лейтенант так обескуражен и впечатлен, что еще больше неуклюж, чем обычно.  
– Не важно, – проговорил Ренджи. – Я пойду, капитан, нужно отряд проверить.  
– Иди, – даже не посмотрел ему в след. Кучики терзали сомнения, что он облажался, раз Ренджи предпочел сбежать.

***

Думать о произошедшем решительно не хотелось. Абараи убедил себя, что Кучики получил, что хотел, и теперь ненадолго успокоится. Но оказалось, что Бьякуя погрузился в тягостные думы, что он неумелый любовник, и пытался вытеснить безрадостные мысли неустанным трудом на благо Готея 13.  
«Нажалелся уже», – сказал сам себе Ренджи. – «Пусть рефлексирует. Без меня. А я… я просто… ммм… хорошо, скажем так, потрахался» .  
Работа постепенно пришла в норму. Ренджи перестал дергаться при виде капитана и спадать с лица, когда Кучики думал про что-нибудь уж совсем неожиданное. Капитан же ни одним словом, действием не выдавал, что что-то не так, как обычно. Они закончили инвентаризацию, Ренджи провел учения и составил расписание дежурств на ближайшее время. Он уже хотел отдать бумагу на утверждение капитану.  
– Подожди, Ренджи, – окликнул его Кучики. Тихо, что сперва Ренджи подумал – показалось.  
– _Нужно поговорить. Давно нужно было поговорить._  
– Не о чем, капитан. Вы хотели меня, я хотел вас, мы неплохо провели время, не давая друг другу никаких обещаний, – слишком поспешно ответил Абараи, чем выдал себя с головой. Кучики ухмыльнулся.  
– _Он не прочь повторить…_ – капитан оказался близко к нему, провел ладонью по щеке. – _Опять не побрился_.  
Контраст между теплой кожей и холодным шелком поразил. Ренджи удивился, как ткань перчаток не зацепилась за щетину. Строить из себя не целованного девственника (коим, впрочем, Ренджи и до произошедшего давно не был) уже было поздно, поэтому Абараи обнял Кучики, уткнулся лбом в его плечо.  
– Капитан, Бьякуя…  
_– Молчи…_  
– Вы уж определитесь.  
– Мне бы хотелось конструктивного диалога, а не то, что ты обычно выдаешь, – для разнообразия вслух сказал Бьякуя. – _Было так плохо?_  
«Наверное, было бы неплохо, если капитан прочитал мои мысли». Это избавило бы от необходимости говорить что-то, что еще сам Ренджи не знал, не мог сформулировать хотя бы сам себе.  
– Нет, – ответил он, удивляясь настолько честному ответу, – было совсем неплохо.  
_– Лгун. Ты сбежал почти сразу._  
Кучики выпутался из объятий.  
– Я не вру. Я уже вам говорил, что я честный…  
– Дурень, – даже оскорбление вышло у Бьякуи как комплимент.  
Капитан поднял со стола довольно-таки объемную папку, вручил Ренджи.  
– Просмотри это. И вечером отчитаешься. Я останусь в казарме.  
Ренджи даже не надо было читать его мысли, чтобы понять, что за этими словами кроется нечто больше.

***

Ренджи потянулся так, что хрустнули косточки. На залитой теплым солнечным светом веранде сиделось хорошо, сонно. Абараи зевнул.  
– Плохо спалось? – ехидно спросил Иккаку. Он точил меч, мерно двигая камнем по лезвию.  
– Отлично, – снова зевнул Ренджи.  
Спал-то точно хорошо, но так мало, потому что свалил из казарм как можно раньше, оставив Кучики досыпать в одиночестве. Вчерашнее приглашение провести ночь в капитанской комнате в казармах вылилось в очередную пытку: раздосадованный прошлым опытом капитан предложил Ренджи побыть сверху, но в процессе опускал такие комментарии, что удивительно, что Ренджи хоть что-то смог.  
– _Куда пальцы суешь, дурень?_ – возмущался Кучики, когда он попытался примять белые (без единого волоска!) ягодицы. – _Нежнее. Не нужно давить так, будто хочешь мне ногу оторвать._  
– _Зачем водит рукой по спине, только щекотно_ , – отозвался Бьякуя, когда Ренджи попытался притянуть его поближе, чтобы сделать контакт более тесным, – _никакой сноровки! Неуч косолапый. Больно…_  
– _По ощущениям, будто бревно, а не стержень нефритовый_ , – капитан закусил губу, положил голову на плечо Ренджи и застонал так, что Абараи застыл, судорожно сжимая его в объятиях.  
Стоило только начать вспоминать обидные слова, сочетающиеся со странно одуряюще-приятными ощущениями от неловкого секса, как подсознание подкидывало все новые картинки, заставляющие щеки Абараи полыхать алой утренней зарей.  
– Ренджи, ау? – перед его лицом помахал рукой Юмичика. – Ты тут?  
– Тут-тут. Совсем Кучики загонял, спасу нет. То ведомость ему поправь, то бюрократию всю его переписать, – пожаловался лейтенант. «То трахни его, то задницу подставь».  
Юмичика и Иккаку понимающе переглянулись. Так уж сложилось, что недовольство лейтенантов и их бурчание по поводу капитанов уже никто всерьез не воспринимал. И что Ренджи ворчал, что его капитан нагружает его работой, так это скорее по привычке.  
– Он тебя отпустит-то на фестиваль?  
– А чего нет?  
Даже отпрашиваться не придется. Должен же Кучики хоть как-то компенсировать то, что за последнее время нервы у его лейтенанта ни к дьяволу. Ни единым же сексом!..  
– И вправду. Время-то спокойное. Ренджи, ты случаем не заболел? Весь красный…  
– У нас капитан Зараки заболел, – поддержал разговор Иккаку. – Все утро кряхтит как несмазанная телега.  
И в подтверждении его слов с плаца громогласно прохрипел капитан, как только умудрился, с больным горлом так не поорешь:  
– Бой-цы! Строй-тесь! Есть задание, сволочи!  
Юмичика лениво потянулся, поднялся с нагретых досок.  
– Заболел капитан, беда-беда.  
– Да просто проснулся поди только, – пробормотал Ренджи. Ему надо было собираться, заскочил к старым боевым товарищам буквально на минутку, но задержался. – Вот у Кучики спросонья голос тоже хриплый и…  
Он хотел было сказать, что легкая утренняя хрипота добавляла капитану особый шарм, но вовремя опомнился. Никто, впрочем, и не заметил его оговорки. Или не придал должного значения.  
Впрочем, ему стоило прислушаться к давешним мыслям Кучики, что шинигами одиннадцатого отряда это «куча здравомыслящих личностей, которые прикидываются друг перед другом тупыми обрыганами, потому что «другие не поймут». И тогда он возможно понял бы, что только что незамысловато так спалился, потому что сложить «два плюс два» у Юмичики получилось отлично. А еще Аясегава мог спокойно притворяться незаинтересованным в чем-либо, когда душа требовала вкусных подробностей.  
– Ты прав, – кивнул Юмичика. – Иди отсюдова, Ренджи. Нас капитан зовет. И тебя поди твой… заждался.

***

Время было спокойное, поэтому Кучики Бьякуе ничего не мешало провести день в поместье, оставив отрядные дела на своего лейтенанта, ускакавшего куда-то после совместной ночи быстрее Богини Скорости, даже не пожелав совместно позавтракать. Конечно, Клан требовал внимания от своего главы, но по большей части Бьякуя хотел побыть в одиночестве, подальше от новоприобретенного любовника. Отдав распоряжения домоправителю, Кучики закрылся в своей комнате, понадеявшись, что без приглашения Ренджи не рискнет появиться в поместье. Он и по приглашению не слишком-то жаждал приходить, когда понял – и вроде как принял? – зачем Бьякуя его позвал.  
В таконама, за икебану, идеально подходящей времени года и настроению хозяина комнаты, Бьякуя спрятал хатимаки, которую забыл Ренджи. Белоснежный кусок ткани Абараи забыл в первое утро, что они вместе провели, и походу даже не интересовался судьбой своего головного убора, решив, что где-то потерял. И сейчас Бьякуя достал повязку, повертел в руках.  
Ренджи удивил его тогда, предложив сексуальные отношения. Он и сам хотел, узнав о ситуации, в которую попал его лейтенант, посмеяться над ним, а тот взял и выложил все начистоту. Возможно, Абараи надеялся, что пара раз удовлетворят Кучики. Даже зная, о чем действительно думает его капитан, он не мог принять того, что Кучики его любит, нет, не так – без него не может. Ренджи не говорил прямо, что его что-то не устраивает, но упорно отводил разговор в какую-либо другую сторону, стоило Бьякуе намекнуть, что в их отношениях секс (несмотря ни на что) не главное. Хотя, надо признать, то неуклюжее действие, что между ними было, сложно назвать сексом, вне зависимости от того, кто вел в их сексуальной игре.  
– Господин брат, – донеслось из-за закрытой двери, – могу я войти?  
Сестра, как и положено, сидела перед фусума на коленях. Сквозь рисовую бумагу Бьякуя видел ее силуэт. Сложив повязку в четыре слоя, он запрятал ткань за отворот косоде.  
– Да, Рукия, входи.  
Она отодвинула створку. Против своего обыкновения она была в кимоно.  
– Мне доложили, что вы в поместье. Я решила принести чай и… – девушка продвинула поднос в комнату, задвинула за собой фусума. И только тогда встала с колен.  
Бьякуя ждал, когда она решится все же спросить или попросить то, зачем действительно пришла. Девушка молча разлила чай.  
– Ты что-то хотела? – не выдержал Кучики, когда понял, что пауза затянулась.  
– Да, господин брат мой. Я хотела поставить вас в известность, что не смогу вместе с вами почтить память предков. Сюбун но хи мне придется пропустить, – Рукия посмотрела на него прямо, виновато улыбнулась. А затем ее и так не маленькие глаза расширились.  
– Господин брат мой, у вас…  
Она покраснела почему-то. Бьякуя подумал, не оставил ли ему Ренджи засосов или каких-либо других меток, но решил, что Абараи не стал бы так рисковать. Возможно, она заметила кончик хатимаки, предательски торчавший из отворота, но сестра не смогла бы связать обычную белую ткань с чем-либо.  
– Я не возражаю. Укитаке-доно упоминал о твоем боевом задании на Грунте. Если ты… захочешь задержаться, я не возражаю, – пресекая любую возможность Рукии сказать, что же у него не так, разрешил Бьякуя. Он прекрасно понимал, ради чего, точнее даже, кого сестра хочет остаться на задании подольше.  
– Спасибо, господин брат мой, – поклонилась девушка, тряхнула короткими волосами. Слишком короткими, по мнению Кучики. Развивать тему, что же ее так удивило, Рукия не стала, радуясь полученному разрешению. Она еще раз поблагодарила его, а затем чинно вышла из комнаты, а там уж унеслась на свою сторону дома.  
Кучики закрыл за ней дверь сам. Отодвинул забытый поднос, чтобы случайно его не задеть. Он бы и сам предпочел оказаться подальше, но ему никто бы не позволил сбежать с семейного праздника.  
Можно было притащить Ренджи с собой. Наверное, реакция любовника на нелицеприятные мысли, непременно возникавшие при виде сборища родственников, его бы позабавила. Но тогда и от родственников не скрылось то, что отношения между ними явно вышли за рамки «капитан-лейтенант».  
«Дилемма», – вздохнул про себя Кучики Бьякуя. И отточенными движениями, стал снимать с себя гинпаку. Кипенно-белый шелк крупными складками повис на руках. Он был настолько белым, что яркий алый волос на нем бросался в глаза.  
И, увы, не только Кучики Бьякуе.

***

Ренджи, воодушевленный утренними приятными во всех смыслах посиделках с друзьями, принялся разгребать документацию. Он несколько завидовал Юмичике, с которого за любую оплошность в отчетах капитан не спрашивал, а вот, что Бьякуя сдерет с него три шкуры даже за небольшую неточность, он не сомневался. Бюрократия навевала на Ренджи только сон и ввергала в пучины отчаянья. И поэтому он предпочитал брать на себя тренировку отряда да всякие другие дела, которые не требовали долго сидения в офисе за бумагами, оставив за Кучики цифры. Но когда капитан говорил: «Ренджи, отряд на тебе», – Абараи приходилось, стиснув зубы, заниматься тем, что он не любил и, честно, не до конца понимал.  
«А Кучики… а Кучики поди отсыпается у себя в поместье», – тоскливо подумал Ренджи, потягиваясь. – «Хотя бы сегодня задница не болит…»  
Он запустил пятерню в волосы, взлохматил их. Хвост, заплетенный с утра в спешке, сбился куда-то набок.  
– Поесть бы, – под нос пробурчал Ренджи, уже пожалевший, что смущенный тем, что это было всего лишь второе совместное утро, а чувство возникало такое, будто они с Кучики всю жизнь вместе, сбежал, хотя Бьякуя и предлагал остаться на завтрак.  
И к меносу метания капитана, что ничего между ними не изменилось. Раньше бы Абараи даже не задумался, что между ними что-то может быть, а тут страдает и мучается – стоило ли остаться. И стоит ли прийти вечером. А если стоит, то куда – в казармы или в поместье…  
– О чем задумался? – поинтересовалась Рукия, возникшая в кабинете будто из воздуха. Когда ее брата не было на территории отряда, девушка не стеснялась.  
– Эй! Не пугай так! – встрепенулся Ренджи. – Что ты тут забыла, мелкая?  
– Попрощаться зашла. Я на Грунт. Первое задание в качестве лейтенанта, – весело заявила подруга, потом улыбка исчезла с ее лица. – Ренджи! Объяснись!  
– Да? – удивился напору Рукии Абараи, пытаясь вспомнить, в чем повинен. Ничего, кроме зарождающихся отношений с братом этой вспыльчивой особы, в голову не шло. Но откуда ей знать? – Что ты хочешь узнать?  
Девушка склонила голову, пытаясь видимо понять, издеваются ли над ней.  
– Что ты сделал с моим братом?  
Ренджи почесал в затылке: несмотря на все, Кучики выглядел с утра довольным. И если уж на то пошло, почему это именно он с Кучики что-то сделал?!  
– Я с ним? – возмутился Абараи, поняв, что хоть какой-нибудь да реакции от него ждут.  
Рукия нахмурилась. Все же девушка знала своего друга неплохо, поэтому осторожно поинтересовалась, правильно расставив акценты в ответе Ренджи:  
– А он с тобой?  
Ренджи подавился тем, что хотел ответить. И во все глаза уставился на Рукию. Та – на него.  
– Ты говорила, что пришла попрощаться, – он попытался сменить тему. Похоже – зря.  
– Да, я на задание, – сжалилась над ним Рукия. – И не думай, что после возвращения я забуду выпытать у тебя все подробности. Теперь я более чем уверена, что рыльце у тебя в пушку.  
«Зараза мелкая», – любовно подумал Ренджи. Сказать Рукии правду он не мог, не столько сам не хотел, сколько не желал подставлять капитана. Девушка, конечно, никому не скажет, но все же…  
– Иди уж, опаздываешь поди, – он подтолкнул подругу к выходу. Дружба дружбой, но служба важнее.

***

Ренджи решил никуда не напрашиваться, раз уж сами не позвали. Он отправил адскую бабочку с кратким отчетом капитану и с чистой совестью собрался уже спать, как насекомое вернулось с кратким посланием: «Зайди, Ренджи, я в казарме». Вздохнув, Абараи захватил с собой подушку, вспомнив, что на одной, капитанской, они еле уместились вдвоем и что это ему, если быть честным, не слишком-то понравилось, и отправился в комнату напротив. Даже не постучался. Огляделся, не заметив никого в коридоре, проскользнул внутрь.  
– Вечер, капитан.  
Кучики на него даже не взглянул. И даже мысленно никак не обратился. Ренджи почесал затылок. Обиделся что ли? А что тогда позвал?  
– Капитан?  
– Да, Ренджи, проходи, – Бьякуя обернулся, внимательно на него посмотрел. Его внутренний голос звучал как-то приглушенно, что Ренджи даже сперва на него не обратил внимания: – _Ты не спешил_.  
– Сегодня Рукия заходила, – зачем-то сказал Абараи. – Она похоже догадывается о… нас.  
– _Твой волос зацепился к Гинпаку, обезьяна лысая_.  
Несмотря на грубые мысли, Кучики улыбнулся. Кажется, он ничуть не сожалел о том, что сестра может догадаться о неуставных отношениях между ними. Да что уж говорить, догадалась. Впрочем, Рукия бы молчала.  
– Капитан, я же просил не оскорблять, – Ренджи шагнул к любовнику, обнял его, поцеловал в макушку, освобожденную уже от головного убора. Подушку Абараи все еще держал в руках.  
– Это не оскорбление, – ответил Кучики, выпутываясь из рук Ренджи. – _Констатация факта_.  
– Что вы умные слова знаете, – не удержался Ренджи.  
– Я многое знаю, – Бьякуя отобрал у него подушку, мельком порадовавшись, что не надо Ренджи уговаривать остаться. – Давай спать.  
Абараи хмыкнул. Вот уж действительно, они ведут себя как женатая пара. И он не мог сказать, что ему это не нравится. А вот что еще пару дней назад мысли Кучики о сексе с ним лишили его душевного спокойствия, он старался не думать. Сейчас совместный сон был чуть ли в порядке вещей.  
Если еще три дня назад он проклинал и ненавидел то, что мог читать мысли Кучики, то теперь он был… благодарен?  
– Капитан… Бьякуя… я повторюсь наверное… – Ренджи проверил закрыты ли фусума и принялся раздеваться, ничуть не смущенный уже сложившейся ситуацией.  
– Да, Ренджи? – Кучики потушил светильники, оставил только один – у футона.  
– Вы так и не ответили, между нами что-то изменилось?  
– _Разве не видно?_ – Бьякуя снял косоде. Выглядел он, без своей обычной одежды, в полумраке каким-то сказочным существом, тонким и хрупким. – _Ренджи, я…_  
И замолчал. Будто даже думать перестал. Во внезапной тишине Ренджи сглотнул, получилось довольно громко. Он ждал ответа. А капитан молчал, будто ожидал от Ренджи каких-то действий.  
– Ка… Бьякуя?  
– Ты перестал читать мои мысли, – тихо, едва слышно сказал Кучики.  
От неожиданности Ренджи замер, занеся руку над футоном. Он собирался откинуть одеяло.  
– Что вы сказали?  
Ренджи, привыкший уже к комментариям, порой ехидным, своего капитана, растерялся. Он понимал, что в эту минуту происходит нечто важное, что уловить он не может. Наученный чутко улавливать настроение капитана, Ренджи ощутил, насколько Кучики расстроился неожиданным открытием, будто вся эта ситуация не была для него неловкой, а в порядке вещей.  
– Я предложил тебе не задаваться глупыми вопросами и все же лечь спать, – голос Бьякуи звучал глухо. – Я могу тебя поздравить, Ренджи, твоя рейацу наконец пришла в норму, как и говорила капитан Унохана.  
– Вы не это сказали… ну, мысленно я имею ввиду.  
Ренджи решил не отступаться, уверенный, что всеми правдами и неправдами выяснит, что на деле подумал Кучики. Нет, он был рад, что все наконец кончилось. И что, возможно, они перестанут заниматься в постели всякими извращениями, и Бьякуя поимеет его самого, а не его мозги. Если вообще снова прикоснется к нему…  
Кучики подошел к нему, встал почти вплотную, посмотрел исподлобья. У Ренджи перехватило дыхание – взгляд любовника говорил больше, чем все слова, сказанные вслух или же так и не произнесенные.  
– Ренджи, не притворяйся более глупым, чем ты есть, – сказал Бьякуя и все-таки его поцеловал.

***

Ренджи лежал на спине и рассматривал потолок. На плече у него примостил голову тихо сопевший Бьякуя. А вот к Ренджи сон не шел, он промаялся всю ночь, пытаясь принять более удобное положение; уже под утро спавший Кучики подмял его к себе, сонно пробормотал, чтобы тот не ворочался и наконец заснул. Тело Бьякуи было горячим.  
Осторожно, чтобы не разбудить любовника, Ренджи выпутался из объятий, погладил Бьякую по обнаженному плечу – юката сбилась, и встал. Потянулся так, что косточки хрустнули.  
«Не притворяйся…» – пискнуло сознание. Вышло удивительно похоже на капитана, будто Ренджи до сих пор продолжал «слышать» чужие мысли. Возможно, подумал он, его внутренним голосом теперь всегда будет голос Кучики Бьякуи.  
Ренджи даже оглянулся на капитана, но тот продолжал спать, приоткрыв чуть рот. Выражение лица у Кучики из-за этого было чуточку детским, и таким милым, что Ренджи с трудом сдержался, чтобы не нырнуть обратно под одеяло и не прижаться к любовнику. Уже пора бы и отряд проверить, и по делам еще сбегать, некогда под теплым боком отлеживаться. А капитан… а капитан первый же недоволен будет, если Ренджи воспользуется нынешним своим положением и начнет игнорировать прямые служебные обязанности. Личная жизнь – это, конечно, хорошо, но службу никто не отменял.  
Поэтому Абараи склонился над спящим Кучики, поцеловал того в щеку, и быстро, чтобы не передумать, оделся, выскользнул из комнаты. Осмотрелся, никого не увидел и гордо, будто так и надо, прошествовал в кабинет.

***

Капитанское собрание, первое после того памятного, где Ренджи впервые услышал, что на деле думает обо всех его теперь уже любовник, проходило скучно. Ренджи скосил глаза на других капитанов, а затем уставился на прямую спину Бьякуи. Кучики, будто почувствовав, что на него смотрят, обернулся на мгновение.  
«Дурень!» – сказал сам себе за капитана Ренджи: – «Прекрати пялиться».  
Но отвести взгляда так и не смог. Он все пытался понять, как за пару этих сумасшедших дней все, что раньше казалось диким и невероятным, стало настолько привычным. Вроде все как всегда – и стоит Кучики ровно, и если что и спрашивают у него, то отвечает тихо и спокойно, с некой скукой в голосе, и никто не скажет, что капитан шестого отряда думает что-то непристойное.  
Ренджи потер виски, и вдруг понял, что его уже раза три поприветствовала Исанэ.  
– Спишь что ли на ходу? – поинтересовалась она шепотом. Ренджи ей кивнул, не желая, впрочем, ни с кем разговаривать. Все его мысли были только о капитане.  
Он догадывался, что же все-таки тот сказал-подумал в момент, когда рейацу самого Ренджи наконец-то пришла в норму, но решил, что не поднимет эту тему, пока Бьякуя не повторит их вслух.  
– Лейтенант Абараи, – Кучики окликнул его, Ренджи встрепенулся, посмотрел на него непонимающе, – собрание окончено. Я бы хотел поговорить, Ренджи. – Последние слова были сказаны очень тихо, Абараи даже показалось, что он ослышался.  
\- Да, капитан!  
Спустя буквально час Ренджи еще раз засомневался в своем слухе и, что уж молчать, разуме. И даже большей мере, чем во все предшествующие дни, когда поводов сойти с ума было куда больше.  
– То есть, я правильно понял, – он с сомнением посмотрел на Бьякую, по обыкновению спокойного и собранного, – вы… ты приглашаешь меня посетить ваш древний семейный праздник, чтобы представить меня родне как ныне здравствующей, так и давно почившей своим спутником? Любовником?  
Если бы он все еще мог слышать мысли Кучики, то явно они были бы о выдающихся умственных способностях самого Ренджи. Абараи почудилось, что капитан сказал вполголоса неизменное: «Дурень».  
«Точно, показалось… Как и приглашение».  
А вот вздохнул Кучики вполне отчетливо, не оставив никакого отступления для фантазии. Капитан глянул на раскрасневшегося (и вконец растерявшегося) Ренджи. В его взгляде читалось что вроде: «С кем мне приходится… жить?..»  
– Какие-то проблемы с этим? – прохладно поинтересовался Бьякуя. И вернулся к отчетности.  
– Никаких, – поспешно ответил Ренджи, решив, что спорить с Кучики себе дороже, если уж тот что-то вбил себе в голову, плюхнулся за свой стол, заваленный очередными прошениями.  
«Не до конца вылечился. Но ничего, Унохана всех вылечит: и меня, и капитана, и…»  
– А когда?  
– Завтра. Ночь проведешь в поместье.  
Даже не просьба. Без каких-либо компромиссов. Кучики не спрашивал, он был уверен. На краю сознания мелькнула мерзкая по сути своей мысль, что ему, Абараи Ренджи, нравится такой вот Кучики Бьякуя, решающий за всех все и сразу. Не то, чтобы обычно капитан делал по-другому, выводя всех порою из себя. Но сейчас Ренджи от этой черты характера любовника пребывал в полнейшем восторге; он хотел до дрожи в коленях и необузданного желания затащить того в постель. Еще буквально месяц назад не думавший о такой стороне любви и даже не рассматривавший Кучики в качестве любовника, Абараи был сбит с толку.  
– А… – он хотел было что-то сказать, но подумал, что выглядит еще большим идиотом, чем обычно, и умолк.  
Собрал все бумаги в одну стопку, не в силах просмотреть их хотя бы ради приличия, он успокаивался мыслями о том, что Кучики, обещавший самому себе, что более никогда не пойдет против правил, не рискнет кинуть обществу вот такую жирную кость, и ничего от согласия пойти с капитаном на семейное торжество Ренджи не теряет.  
– Хорошо, – сказал он. – Я вечером зайду после патруля.  
В том, что он ошибался в своих предположениях насчет серьезности капитана, Ренджи понял не сразу, как и то, что умение читать мысли Кучики это не одно и то же, что реально понимать его. Не мог это принять до конца. И о чем на следующее утро пожалел.  
Поутру Бьякуя заставил его облачиться в традиционный костюм и самолично повязал ему волосы в высокий хвост так, что пряди гривой легли на плечи, поцеловал в татуированный лоб. Ренджи спросонья воспринял ласку и заботу как само собой разумеющееся, посмеявшись над собой, будто он трепетная девица после первой брачной ночи.  
– Готов? – спросил его Кучики.  
Ренджи кивнул, не уверенный впрочем, кого тот спрашивает. Может, капитан вдруг осознал, что творит, и решил пойти на попятную, мало ли…  
И если все же капитан сделает все, что задумал, то это равносильно признанию. И большего Ренджи не надо.  
– Ты думаешь, что я сомневаюсь, – Бьякуя наклонился к нему, упираясь лбом в лоб и смотря прямо в глаза (Ренджи взгляда не смог отвести от серо-лиловой радужки и расширившегося зрачка). – Нет, Ренджи, я решил. Ни шагу назад.  
– Я готов, – сказал Абараи, прекрасно понимая, что подписал себе жизнь в аду.  
Радовало только, что исключительно вместе с капитаном.


End file.
